El castillo de Sophie
by Sabaku no Cexy
Summary: Vivir con un demonio de fuego sarcástico, ex-bruja convertida en anciana, un niño aprendiz de mago, y un perro callejero, en un castillo ambulante de locos, no era para nada un trabajo difícil. Lo difícil era resistirse al guapísimo, sexy y encantador mago dueño del lugar, al que era total y completamente débil con tan solo una mirada... ONESHOT! Sophie & Howl


Konichiaa Mina!

A continuacion les traigo mi aporte a esta pareja que amo con todo mi corazón...

Los personajes son comppletamente del genio Ayao Miyazaki-san

* * *

**"El castillo de Sophie"**

Aun había cosas que no entendía del todo en al inmensidad de ese castillo de locos, con habitaciones por doquier, escaleras, chimeneas, cuartos, desvanes, patios y balcones, distribuidos de una manera incomprensible, aun para las leyes e la física, pero después de todo ese era el hogar de un hechicero, como la "señora de la limpieza" como ella se hacia llamar, aun tenia muchas cosas que asear, ropa que lavar, telarañas que quitar y limpiar rastros de pociones de todos los colores tiradas por doquier.

Soltó un gran suspiro mientras secaba el sudor de su frente al terminar de tallar el piso de una de las torres del castillo ambulante, la cual era la mas alta y tenia un pequeño balcón, era muy acogedor y agradable a decir verdad, usualmente no se le veía a nadie por esos rumbos del castillo, ni al mismo amo del lugar, por lo que tomo ese como su lugar secreto.

En época de calor se sentía mui bien la brisa que entraba y revolvía los ahora plateados cabellos de Sophie, miraba como caía el sol a lo lejos, por detrás de la montañas, lo que le recordaba que ya era hora de hacer la cena, y a su ves, le recordaba que ya estaba por llegar aquel alto hombre de impresionantes ojos azules y cabello negro, puso las manos en su pecho al instante, como queriendo parar los latidos de su corazón que creía que se le saldría de un momento a otro si seguía pensándolo de esa manera, pero es que ya era algo inevitable, inconsciente de su cuerpo reaccionar así ante Howl.

Bajo rápidamente hacia la cocina, donde Calcifer ya avivaba el fuego de la estufa para empezar a cocinar.

- Que impresionante Calcifer, ¿has puesto a calentar las ollas tu solo?

- Pues que creías, si ya es hora de cenar ¿no?

- Si, Howl ya no tarda en volver.

- Aun no puedo creer que le este comiendo regularmente. Es decir, comida humana de nuevo.

- ¡Y que me dices tu! También te gusta la comida humana, ¡Eres un glotón de primera!- le dijo al demonio, mientras le arrojaba un pedazo de jamón como entremés, salió a buscar a Mark y a Heen quienes jugaban en el campo.

- ¡Ya es hora de cenar chicos!- grito Sophie en la puerta. Corriendo a toda velocidad entraron el pequeño pelirrojo y el perro callejero.

Mark de inmediato se lavo las manos y se sentó en la mesa, Heen se recostó en una casita que Howl le hizo a medida.

- Abuela, ya es hora de cenar.- dijo Sophie al pie de las escaleras.

- Ya voy querida...- dijo la anciana, bajo lentamente las escaleras, hasta la mesa.

Entre todos ayudaban un poco, cada quien una tarea diferente, ahora eran una familia, tal vez no una con lazos sanguíneos, pero desde hacia varios meces desde que la guerra termino, que gozaban de una paz y una tranquilidad que no habían sentido ninguno de los que habitaban en ese castillo, sin duda era una sensación llena de alegría que invadía todos y que no querían que terminase.

Se abrió la puerta de repente, dejando entrar al mago con su peculiar gabardina de colores. Miro la mesa puesta y a todos esperando su regreso, ante tal bienvenida una gran sonrisa se puso en su rostro, y de entre todos miro a Sophie a quien le brillaban los ojos intensamente, y sus mejillas se sonrojaban a medida que el se acercaba a ella y le tomaba de la mano y depositaba un pequeño beso en ella.

- Sophie, … familia, he llegado.

La chica solo se exalto un poco y apenada volvió a la cocina por los platos, con gran animo y entusiasmo sirvió la cena.

- Bueno, a comer todo el mundo.

- ¡Buen provecho!- dijeron casi todos al unísono.

La noche transcurrió tranquilamente y la cena estuvo deliciosa, la sobremesa era lo mejor de la noche antes de dormir, pues todos platicaban de como había ido su día acompañados de un buen té. Al terminar y viendo que ya era muy tarde todos se disponían a dormir.

- Calcifer, calienta agua para mi baño por favor.- dijo Howl subiendo las escaleras.

- Claro amo.

- Mark, adelántate te alcanzo en un momento.- dijo la chica mientras acompañaba a la abuela a recostarla.

- Si Sophie.

- Bueno abuela, que sueñes lindo, hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana querida Sophie.

- Hasta mañana Calcifer.

- Descasa Sophie.- dijo entre bostezos.

Subió hasta la habitación del niño el cual estaba sentado en su cama con su bata de dormir y Heen en una esquina.

- Muy bien Mark…- lo recostó y tapo con la cobija, le dio un beso en la frente y acaricio su cabeza.-… hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana Sophie…

Ella se levanto y también acaricio la cabeza del can. Justo antes de salir el niño la llamo de nuevo.

- Sophie… Te quiero.- se sorprendió un poco la chica, pero al final de todo el lago día de limpieza y dedicación a los demás, esa pequeña voz de Mark hacia que todo valiera la pena.

- Y yo más.- le dedico una sonrisa.

Cerro la puerta tras de si, y se encamino hacia su cuarto, la larga jornada en el castillo había acabado por ese día, con los pies pesados entro a su habitación y abrió su ventana, se llevo sus manos a su cuello, doliéndose un poco mientras miraba la luna y suspiro. A pesar de estar tan cansada en ese instante, estaba muy feliz y agradecida de estar en ese lugar.

Unas grandes y fuertes manos se posaron en sus hombros dándole masajes suaves y placenteros, de inmediato de relajo y dejo car sus brazos, cerro sus ojos disfrutando y sonriendo.

- Eso se siente muy bien…

- Estas muy tensa Sophie, te esfuerzas mucho, ya te he dicho que no tienes que esforzarte tanto por mantener en orden todo siempre.

- Pero, ya casi acabo de limpiar, es lo que mejor hago, ya sabes, soy "la señora de la limpieza" ¿no?

Howl dejo se masajearla y la rodeo con sus brazos atrayéndola hacia el. Sonrió un poco y le hablo muy cerca de su cuello, sintiendo su frio aliento, una sensación electrizante la recorrió por toda la columna. Se le puso la piel chinita y se le erizaron los bellos del cuerpo.

- No Sophie, lo que mejor haces en este castillo es mantener unidos a todos. Y el no querer apartarme de tu lado es algo que jamás había sentido antes con una mujer.

Ella se sorprendió y se ruborizo de inmediato, aunque lo quiso ocultar de inmediato.

- ¿Qué… me robaras el corazón o algo por el estilo?- dijo bromeando.

- No…- la volteo quedando muy cerca uno del otro a escasos centímetros- … Yo ya tengo el mío. Y ahora es esclavo de tu voluntad Sophie.

Ella lo miro fijo a los ojos, y conmovida por sus palabras lo abrazo fuertemente. El la acaricio de vuelta, pasando su mano por su mejilla sonrojada. Le dio un cálido y dulce beso. Fue uno no tan largo como para no respirar, pero en definitiva mas corto de lo que esperaba, era algo difícil de explicar. Callo rendida de inmediato en los brazos del mago, por lo cual el la apretó con mas fuerza.

- Valla, estas tan cansada que un simple beso te debilita.- la cargo en brazos y la llevo a la cama, la arropo y se sentó a su lado.

La verdad es que ella era débil ante el todo el tiempo, aunque no lo diera a nota, su simple mirada y su voz hipnotizante haría temblar las rodillas de cualquier mujer, de ahí esos rumores que circulaban por todo el país.

- Ahora soy yo quien te desea buenas noches desde tu cama.- le quito algunos mechones plateados de la cara.

- Y nada me hace más feliz, el verte antes de dormir seguro hará que tenga el más maravilloso de los sueños.

El mago sonrió ante sus palabras le dio un beso ferviente antes de irse a dormir el también.

- Buenas noches mí querida Sophie.

- Buenas noches Howl…

::::::::

A la mañana siguiente como ya era costumbre el almuerzo se servía temprano, todos alrededor de la mesa comían los ya favoritos huevos con tocino y te o café calientes, todos estaban menos Howl claro quien ya no tardaba en bajar.

- ¡Buenos días!- dijo algo efusivo bajando rápidamente las escaleras y sentándose al lado de Sophie para desayunar.

- Buenos días amo Howl- dijo Mark

- Desayunen rápido, hoy acamparemos.

- Que romántico…- dijo la bruja abuela.

- ¿Tu? ¿Acampar?- dijo con algo de sarcasmo Calcifer.

- Si! Si! Acampemos!.- Mark se levanto de la mesa y se paro en la silla. Brincando junto con Heen su ahora perro.

- Me pareced buena idea, al fin tendré un merecido descanso… todo lo hago yo.

- Calcifer… no seas fastidioso, Sophie es la que debería quejarse al hacer siempre el aseo, y cocinar para nosotros todos los días.

- Para mi es un placer, no hay otro lugar en donde quisiera estar… mas que con todos ustedes, además todos ayudamos en las tareas.

- Y por eso, como recompensa, hoy nos iremos a acampar.

- Amo Howl, ¿también usted ira?- pregunto el niño.

- Claro que si, lo planee todo para que la pasemos bien en familia.

- ¿En serio no te iras?- pregunto Sophie emocionada.

- El día de hoy soy solo tuyo Sophie.- A lo que la chica sonrió emocionada.

Mas tarde todos reunidos en la puerta, Mark y Sophie con mochilas en sus costados, la abuela domada del brazo de Mark y Heen en al otro lado, esperaban a Howl, quien sin mucha demora bajo a toda velocidad, lucia muy casual, sus clásicos pantalones negros y su camisa de algodón blanca lago desabrochada. Tomo la mano de Sophie y de dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Mark, abre por favor la puerta azul.- al instante lo hizo Mark y se abrió ante el haden de flores que le había mostrado a Sophie meces atrás, con una pequeña cabaña a lo lejos, junto a un gran lago.

- Amo Howl… ¡Que increíble!

- Que hermoso.- dijo la anciana.-… caminemos Mark, dejemos a los tortolitos solos un rato.

A lo lejos a media colina la abuela y Mark se sentaron y juntaron flores y Heen corría como no lo había hecho antes.

A lo lejos al pie del lago Sophie y Howl estaban sentados, bueno mas bien ella estaba sentada, y el azabache tenia si cabeza en las piernas de ella. De rato logro conciliar el sueño, lucia simplemente hermoso, al parecer de ella, no dejaba de mirarlo, quitaba algunos mechones de pelo de su cara, lo podría contemplar así por horas y horas, estaba tan enamorada de el, que si para que estuvieran juntos eternamente tuviera que darle su corazón, lo haría sin dudarlo.

- ¿En que piensas Sophie?- su pregunta la saco de repente de sus locas cavilaciones.

- En lo hermoso que es esto, y en lo en lo agradecida que estoy justo ahora con la abuela… de no ser por su hechizo, jamás te hubiera conocido.

Howl se levanto quedando muy cerca del rostro de Sophie, le dio un beso y la miro fijamente. Ella le sonrió de nuevo y lo abraso.

- Podría quedarme aquí por siempre…

- ¿Lo harías? ¿Te quedarías conmigo por siempre?

Sus repentinas preguntas, que cabe destacar nunca las había hecho, sorprendieron a Sophie, aunque no tenia intención alguna de dejarlo a el o alguno de su nueva familia, jama le había hecho esa clase cuestionamientos desde que recupero su corazón, nunca lo había hecho oficial por llamarlo así. El joven mago se puso de pie y extendió sus manos para que ella también lo hiciera, estuvieron uno frente al otro un par de segundos. Tomo su mano izquierda para ponerla entre las de el.

- Perdóname por tardar tanto… pero e estado esperando el momento apropiado para decírtelo...- Sophie solo miraba atentamente al azabache, esperando a que finalizara.-… Cásate conmigo.

Un anillo de plata con incrustaciones de diamantes pequeños con uno más grande y llamativo al centro apareció en su dedo de repente. La chica miro su mano, y por un segundo no logro procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Q-que….?

- ¡Cásate conmigo Sophie! Desde ahora tu solo serás mía, si me aceptas, viviremos todos juntos en el castillo, muy cómodamente y serás la única dueña de mi corazón.- la levanto hacia el cielo tomándola por la cintura.- ¿Qué me dices?

- ¡Si...! ¡Claro que si Howl!

Se fundieron ambos en risas y abrazos, y besos cálidos. Una euforia tan detonante que Mark y la abuela miraron la escena.

- Ya era hora…- dijo la abuela.

- ¿Hora? ¿De que?- pregunto el inocente chiquillo.

- ya lo entenderás.

- ¡Oigan todos!- Sophie corrió colina arriba para ir con Mark, la abuela y Heen.- ¡Nos casaremos!- grito Sophie. Todos gritaron y aplaudieron de gusto, y los felicitaron.

- Abuela, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- seré vieja, pero soy una mujer, yo se lo que es estar enamorada.

Mark la miro algo extrañado no captando del todo, "bah…" peso para si mismo.

Llegaron al fin los dos tortolos y compartieron la buena nueva, la felicidad de Sophie era algo extraordinario e indescriptible, lo miro pensando en lo obstinado, llorón, egoísta e inmaduro que era antes de conocerla, por supuesto que había cambiado, y gracias a ella o no, gracias al corazón de Howl o no, o incluso gracias al hechizo o no, ahora si era algo real y palpable, el amor que sentía por el iba mas allá de su comprensión.

El mágico castillo ambulante que ya lo veía como su hogar seria lo más perfecto en su vida a partir de ese día. Esa era la voluntad de Howl, y ahora ella le devolvía las palabras que le había dicho la noche anterior.

"Ahora soy esclava de tu voluntad, y siempre lo seré…"

Fin.

* * *

Que tal?

Agradeceré profundamente sus reviews y opiniones al respecto.

Muchas gracias por su tiempo y aprovecho para invitarlos a leer mis otras historias, si hay algún amante del mundo de Naruto, mas exactamente las fans de Sabaku no Gaara... son Bienvenidas!

Matta ne! ^^


End file.
